All-Star Improv Comedy Show (Part 1/4) - ConBravo!
Jared took part in yet another Improv show, this time at ConBravo in Canada. In this show, he was co-improver alongside Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic), Brent Black (brentalfloss) and Mark Meer (voice actor of Commander Shephard in Mass Effect). The other performers were a part of the 404's Improv group. Synopsis Questions Only The scene is in the green room. Mark does a really good job of asking questions. The characters end up in a hot tub, and they recognize each other from a party last week. The host tells these two to move on so other performers can have a go. Jared steps up. brentalfloss questions the color of the room. The next performer asks if the other male performer is Mara Wilson! Shoulda Said (aka "New Choice" or "Change") Doug and Dylan are the next performers. The two are doing a scene about women on the internet. One of them pretends to have breasts by putting his hands in his shirt. The male character warns the woman that her assets are a problem. Together they search the web and find some odd sites. When the host concludes the segment, the audience calls Shoulda Said! Sit, Stand, Bend brentalfloss is playing in the next game. Rather then bend, the audience decides what the third option should be. They choose yoga! The scene takes place in California. It is really hot, and Brent is sitting because it is too hot to do yoga. Mark interrupts by saying his last line from Questions Only as one of the performers poses in an odd way. It is difficult to perform yoga, and the trio need more chairs. Word Count The next group, including Jared get up. Doug can only speak in 4 words at a time. Jared can only speak in 3 words. Christine has to speak in lines with 27 words! Doug hugs Christine. The scene is about throwing axes. Christine gets a round of applause as she gives Jared his specific instructions. Jared throws his axe at Doug, and misses. Christine is angry as Jared's poor effort, and threatens to disown him. Doug is Christine's least favorite son. Jared throws another axe, and he hits Doug, and he celebrates. Day in the Life Mark is asked what a typical day of his life is like. The pair begin sleeping, and Mark hugs his "wife" as they wake up at noon. They talk about how Mark was talking about his wife's butt at the improv show last night. Their pet dogs appear, and Mark feeds them. Mark says that he will need to put down one of the dogs eventually. The drive to the studio for their voice acting and the dogs followed them. Since they are British, they have to drive on the left. In the studio, Mark will be playing a DC character today. He has his coffee. They start with Dragon Age. Mark does his warm up. Mark's lines are read to him, and Mark reads them, and questions every line. Mark concludes his voice acting, and heads next door to the improv show. Only one guy is at the show, but he has a lot of money! Mark introduces what improv is to the rich guy. They want to make a scene where they tell a story one word at a time, but the rich guy becomes confused. They ask for a tragic character flaw, and the rich guy replies Hamlet! They play a Shakespeare scene based on Hamlet. The host decides to end both scenes! Category:Improv Category:Videos